roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentrium Mobians
Sentrium Mobians are a Sub-Species of Mobians. What are Sentrium Mobians? Sentrium Mobians (Also nicknamed: Rage Mobians) are no different from Mobians in appearances (Except for the fact that most Sentrium Mobian's have no tails), except when Anger occurs, and depending on the person and temper, their eyes will go Black with having dots of any color. Example would be: Joshua Sentrium Burns with Red and Green, and Adex Zarvok Burns with Yellow. While this state of appearance may be somewhat inspired by the Sonic.exe Creepypasta, the powers that come within that state will 8 out of 10 times involve Dark Energy, Teleportation, and in some cases, Telekinesis. The other 2 out of 10 will either involve an Extra Power, or something the opposite of one of the existing Powers, Example: Dark Energy will be replaced with Light Energy (How that works within a Rage Form is beyond me, but whatever). It is heavily unknown on what the eye color of the Dots represents, but some have theorized that it represents their Level of Temper, or LOT for short. In behavior, Sentrium Mobians will act no different from regular Mobians, except when in their Rage Ascensions. The lesser the LOT, the more the individual is susceptible to Rage.. but the less powerful they are. Sentriums with Higher LOT tend to be more powerful than ones with less LOT. When two Sentrium Mobians encounter each other in their rage forms, and both of them are relatives, for some strange reason, they will go into a state of staring each other for either short or long periods of time. Why they usually do this is unknown as of right now, but in some cases, either both or one of them will receive a Major Combat Boost, temporarily increasing Agility, Strength, and Perception. How long this lasts is dependable on the situation. When Sentrium Mobians have two levels of their rage ascensions (Example: Joshua with Dark and Livid Form), the 2nd Rage ascension will no doubt be stronger than the First, what's interesting though is that their Strength is lowered by three, regardless if their Strength is at a Lv 2 or Lv 0 or Lv 7. Why this happens, is also unknown, but it's theorized that the people in this 2nd Rage Ascension, most commonly have access to Telekinetic Powers, and their Blast Attacks have increased in strength as well, so that may be the case. A Sentrium Mobian can have a maximum of 3.5 (the .5 being a False Ascension Form) Rage Ascensions at the Maximum, while they can also get one Ascension at the minimum. A Sentrium's Rage Form quantity can usually depend based on if the Sentrium's biological parents are alive or not. If a Sentrium's parents are both alive, or both died from natural causes, the Sentrium can only have one Rage Form, if 1 of the parent's died from a non-natural cause (Such as Murder), then the Sentrium will have two Rage Forms, and if both of the parents died from non-natural causes, the Sentrium will have a maximum of 3.5 Rage Forms. If the Sentrium witnesses the non-natural deaths, then their Rage Forms will be stronger, if not witnessed, then the Rage Form will still be more powerful than the last, just not as much. However, there are other ways for Sentriums to access their 2nd/3rd Rage Ascensions. The methods only allow temporary access to these ascensions instead of permanently. The most well known of these methods is Muirtnes, an ability that allows a Sentrium to access their locked Rage Ascensions at the expense of Stamina, making the ascension last for a little while, and leaving it's user exhausted after the time expires. In order to gain access to this method, one must acquire a scroll accessible by Sentrium Mages that must be highly experienced. To activate this method, one must read the scroll whilst performing a certain stance. There a multiple stances that exist to each scroll, with the scrolls being few in number and only one stance applied to each scroll at a time. However the scrolls are able to be passed down to other Sentriums, as long as said Sentriums are offspring of the original user. Sentrium Mobians had appeared roughly about 5,000 (5 Thousand) Years after the First Mobians appeared, and since neither could tell the difference in their Normal State, they were easily able to blend in with each other. Skip forward to today, and there is to be an estimated of 6% of the entire Mobian Population to be Sentrium Mobians. Known People to be Sentrium Mobians * Joshua Sentrium Burns * Adex Zarvok Burns * Quentin Mick Vincent * Lucas Pierpoint Vincent * Mamrie Julia Vincent * your character here if they are a Sentrium Mobian How to tell the difference from Sentriums to Normal Mobians * Most Mobians have Tails. Most Sentriums do not. * Sentriums have LOT. Mobians do not. * Sentriums in their rage forms will ALWAYS have Dark Energy, Teleportation, and moderately Telekinesis. Mobians can have, well, basically anything (Dependable on Character). * Sentriums can only have 3.5 Rage Forms maximum, Mobians are variable. That's basically it. .3.Category:Species Category:Sub-Species Category:Sonic Fandom Related